


Evergreen

by elusetta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/pseuds/elusetta
Summary: Jess Black confesses to having feelings for the Deputy, and things don't go as planned. (There was never a plan to begin with.)





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Done for anon on tumblr! I like to think that Jess got over it... might have to make it up to her later, though. Enjoy!

Jess shivered in the sharp breeze as it weaved, tousling leaves and pushing around branches, through the forest. Winter wasn’t her favorite season; she preferred summer, when the wilderness was fat, happy, and easy to hunt, and she didn’t have to deal with the fucking cold all the time.

“You okay?” the familiar voice of the Deputy came from behind her.

“Yeah,” Jess replied. She turned around, catching a glimpse of the Deputy’s face, and the cold melted away. Fuck, was she really doing this now? She had better things to think about than-

-well, actually, no, she didn’t. They weren’t being pursued by any capture parties, they weren’t on any special missions. For once, it was just them. Not another person in sight.

Jess sighed too deeply and tried to shove the butterflies in her stomach back to where they’d come from. Christ’s sake, when had this started? She’d held nothing but disdain for the Deputy and her wild, explosive tactics when the woman had first retrieved her, but somehow, over the amount of time they’d been together, those feelings had changed. Not to mention that they’d changed  _ her. _

Jess Black, the master huntress, middle name Trouble, the stoic, untouchable warrior, had fallen for the Deputy.

She had known that for a while now. Sure, she wasn’t too experienced with emotions, but some things you couldn’t look away from. Like the way her stomach fluttered when she saw her. Or the fire that screamed to  _ protect protect protect  _ whenever she was in the slightest danger. Or the jealousy when she lavished her attention on someone else. Her partners, the other guns for hire, hell, even the fucking dog.

Jess hated it. She had to restrain herself from begging for affection like a goddamn puppy.

She’d never really been one for thinking out decisions, either, but it still shocked her when the words came out seemingly of their own accord. “Hey, Dep, I got something to ask you.”   


“Yeah?” The Deputy turned around with a carefree smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and Jess’s heart just about stopped. “What’s that?”

“It’s, uh…” Say it. Say it. Why couldn’t she say it? “Uh, it’s… uh… love stuff.”

Okay, she could have been better on the delivery, but it got her point across. The Deputy grinned. “Do you have a  _ crush _ , Jess?”

“I… I guess.” Hazarding a glance upward, meeting the Deputy’s eyes for a split second before her gaze dropped back down, Jess could feel her breath shaking. Could there be a chance…? Any chance? “I mean, do  _ you? _ ”

“Not really. I mean, not at the moment. I  _ have,  _ but nothing recent, I guess. Anyway, who’s yours?”

Jess’s heart lurched. Her tone had been offhanded enough that maybe…

Well, the Deputy wasn’t always entirely honest. 

Fuck it. Why not? Why not take this chance? “You, actually.” Her voice only broke a little. That was something to be proud of.

Dead silence. The woods were still, Jess’s heart suspended in the air.

“Jess, I…” 

A tiny little crack drew across the surface of that moment, and then it shattered into pieces.

“...I’m sorry, but I don’t… I don’t feel the same way.”

Jess paused for a moment. Gathered her wits. Pretended like her heart wasn’t breaking into pieces, like there weren’t tears gathering behind her eyes.

“Okay.”

\--

That night, alone for the first time in weeks, Jess found herself at the Spread Eagle. The rest of the day had been excruciatingly awkward, and she had a sense that the Deputy wouldn’t be calling her to her side again tomorrow. Hell, she was sure of it. She’d heard her talking to Sharky on the radio, asking him to pick up Grace and meet her at the church tomorrow morning.

She walked in. The bell on the door jingled softly. A sense of relief came over her at finding the bar dark and empty, Mary May the only figure present. Jess pulled up a barstool in silence, and seeing her expression, Mary May poured her a shot of vodka, neat, the way Jess liked it. 

“Bad day?” the barkeep asked.

Jess felt her throat swelling up with tears, and she didn’t resist them falling. “Fuck, you don’t know the half of it.” 


End file.
